


Flower

by TheGoodShipFluffy



Series: The "Where We" Cycle [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodShipFluffy/pseuds/TheGoodShipFluffy
Summary: A bit of pillowtalk between Max and Chloe after their first time making love, concerning sexual terminology.  Nothing graphic happens, but it tiptoes near smut just slightly towards the end.  Takes place between chapters 3 and 4 of "Where We've Been."Originally posted at FanFiction.net, and reposted here for your enjoyment.





	

                “God, Chloe!” Max panted as the blue haired girl climbed back up to rest beside her, “That was just… God, Chloe!” Chloe grinned and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on Max’s lips.

                “Just glad you had fun,” Chloe replied, settling onto her back and sliding an arm under Max, who immediately rolled over and cuddled up close to her.

                “Of course,” Max whispered, resting her head lightly on Chloe’s shoulder and idly running a hand over the taller girl’s chest and belly, “I mean, that’s not the first time I’ve, um, _finished_.  But the first time actually with anybody.”

                “How’d it compare?” Chloe asked teasingly, pretty sure she knew the answer.  She liked hearing it, though.

                “So much better!” Max exclaimed, giddily shifting around a little in Chloe’s arms.  The last week had been pretty crazy, and probably the hardest in her life.  But this, well, this was a welcome relief.  A thought crossed her mind, though, and she frowned slightly.

                “Was I, er, good?” She asked.  She had been very excited to explore Chloe’s body, and it had _sounded_ like everything had been working for Chloe, but Max really had no idea.  After a lot of touching and kissing in various places, Chloe had just kind of flipped her and taken the lead, which brought them to where they were now.

                “You were super, Super Max,” Chloe reassured her, giving a gentle squeeze of her shoulder and a kiss on the forehead, “Was that seriously your first time having someone playing with your twat?”  Max rolled her eyes.

                “I, uh, don’t like that word,” Max said sheepishly, “At least not to actually mean my vagina.”  Chloe raised her eyebrows and rolled Max over onto her back, propping herself up on an elbow next to her petite bedfellow.

                “Hey, it’s your junk, you can call it whatever you want,” Chloe stated, grinning, “Everyone’s a little different.  I, for instance, possess a ‘snatch.’”  Max laughed and blushed at once, snickering at Chloe’s matter of fact tone.

                “And such a nice one, too,” Max replied, smiling up at Chloe, although her face was still burning, “That’s not what I call mine, though.”

                “Well, what _do_ you call it?” Chloe asked, her voice still teasing and playful, “Please, introduce us.”

                “You’ll think it’s silly,” Max mumbled, looking away and covering her groin with a hand.

                “Tell me,” Chloe insisted, drawing out the second word into a long whine.  Max sighed and faced Chloe again.

                “My flower,” she stated, “I call it my flower.”  Chloe tried to swallow her laughter, but couldn’t quite manage, letting out a barrage of giggling.

                “I’m sorry!  I’m sorry!” Chloe snorted, holding up a hand to ask for a moment to compose herself, “That’s cute.”  She snickered a bit more.  “Okay, I’m done.  Sorry.  That’s a totally legit word for your junk.”  She was still grinning from ear to ear, but at least her laughter had died down.

                “It _is_ totally legit, thank you!” Max snapped, blushing deeply and getting flustered, “I mean, the lips are like petals, and it kind of ‘blooms’ when I get all hot, and-  And-  And it’s my flower and I can call it that if I want!” She pouted, but could only hold it for a few seconds before smiling as well, pulling Chloe closer and cuddling her.

                “Sure, that’s what I’ll call it, too, then,” Chloe whispered into her ear, sliding a hand down between Max’s legs, “Your flower.”  She kissed Max’s neck and then down her chest, all while nudging Max’s hand to the side and starting to rub on her groin.

                “Your sweet-“

                Chloe kissed Max on one breast, then the other, rubbing a bit harder.

                “-beautiful-“

                She kissed Max just below the belly button, and removed her hand.

                “-flower.”  For a moment she just rested there, her face between Max’s legs and her warm breath breaking against the brunette’s tender sex, before leaning in and planting a single electrifying kiss upon it.


End file.
